Silenced Love
by BrokenxXxAngel
Summary: NaruSasu NaruxSasu NarutoxSasuke Naruto meets Sasuke in college through a rather cliche incident and a friendship soon blossoms. But secrets are being hidden and problems arise. What will become of the two? Warning: language and future yaoi!
1. Prologue

**Okey, first fan fic! I hope you like it. Just remember: I SUCK at summaries. So if the summary sucked, trust that the story will be better.**

Prologue

It was the end of the first month as a sophomore for him. He had moved all the way to northern Delaware from California for this college, and he didn't regret a thing. The blonde loved college so far and had already made quite a few friends, even though he stood out with his sun kissed skin and light blonde hair.

"Hey! Uzumaki!" He turned to see who was calling him. There, waving his arms around like some sort of animal, was Kiba Inuzaka. He stood just outside the library doors.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto waved back. Kiba hopped down the steps and ran toward Naruto.

"Whazzup, dude?" Kiba punched his arm playfully. "Have you seen Hinata around?" Hinata was Kiba's girlfriend. They had been going out since the middle of freshman year.

"Nah. Sorry."

"Oh well. I'll catch up with her later. Wanna go somewhere?"

"I can't. I've got a shit load of homework to do." Naruto sighed. Classes were hard, more than he cared to admit, and homework was taking up all of his free time.

"Since when did you care about classes?" Kiba asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Since I started getting C's and D's." he sighed.

"Ouch. Well, I'll see ya later then." Kiba said goodbye to his friend and ran off looking for Hinata. Naruto hunched his shoulders as he thought about how much he needed to do. As if the weight of the books he had to read were now sitting on his head. He was so lost in his mind (it's a mess in there) that he almost didn't notice the two football players shoving a guy up against a wall. Naruto peered in at the scene, staring at the boy being pushed around. Naruto felt that he recognized him somehow. He had raven hair and midnight eyes; he was a little shorter than Naruto (which was like, 10 inches shorter than the football players) and he was skinny but had some muscle on him. He was beautiful.

"Hey pretty boy, where's my homework? You said it would be finished by now." The bigger football player said. How cliché, a football player making the weaker do the hard school stuff for him. The smaller guy looked down, not saying a word.

"C'mon! Cough it up!" The smaller football player demanded. Naruto decided that this was too much and went to his classmate's aid.

"Hey guys, lay of 'im will ya? Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked. All three looked at Naruto. The football players smirked.

"Aw, lookey here. We got ourselves a hero." The first said in a forced touchy voice.

"Get over the cliché! Look, why don't you just leave him be. I promise he'll have your homework by tomorrow." Naruto swore. The two looked at each other and nodded. They grunted and gave a last pushed to the unfortunate guy before they left. Once they were out of sight Naruto went to help gather the ravenanette's books. "Are you okay?" He asked concernedly. His classmate didn't answer, he only stared at Naruto. "Hello? Did you hear me? I asked if you were alright." Naruto repeated himself. Once again his words were met with uncomfortable silence.

"Th-thanks." The guy said quickly, then took his books from Naruto and walked off.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Naruto called after him. "Can you at least tell me your name?" But his classmate ignored Naruto and ran out of sight. 'What did I do?' Naruto wondered.

The next day, Naruto walked to his Advanced Trigonometry class with Kiba and his other friend Shikamaru.

"It was so weird! I mean, I saved the guy from these two bulked-up football players and he hardly says two words to me!" Naruto complained.

"Why are you so bothered by it, anyways? So what if he didn't say 'Gee, thanks mister for helping me'? Get over it." Kiba grunted.

"Yeah, Naruto. You're being troublesome." Shikamaru yawned. Typical Shikamaru. Naruto was frustrated by his friends' lack of agreement. All three walked into the large classroom, seeing that many students had already arrived.

"Hm, Hatake isn't here yet. Guess we have time to talk!" Naruto beamed.

"Big surprise. That guy's _always_late." Kiba said lazily. Naruto started to laugh but stopped abruptly when he glanced over to the back of the room.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's the guy! From yesterday!" Naruto pointed. His friends turned to the direction that he was pointing. The boy sat quietly in a desk, reading a rather large book.

"Oh, that's Sasuke Uchiha. He's a quiet one." Kiba chuckled. With this newly acquired information, Naruto marched up to the Uchiha that had so quickly brushed him off the day before. He stood before his desk and Sasuke slowly and kind of nervously looked up.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto smirked. Sasuke's eyes widened a little; he didn't remember ever telling the blonde his name. "You still haven't thanked me yet for saving your ass yesterday." Sasuke gave a curious look and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He looked confused and shut his mouth again.

"Come on, Naruto! Leave the guy alone!" Shikamaru called, but Naruto ignored him. He was determined to talk to the raven haired boy. He wanted to know why he had ignored him.

"I would kinda like to know why you just left me hanging there. Got an answer?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke looked up at this strange boy he had heard so much about, this Naruto Uzumaki. Nobody had ever really talked to him like this before, he wasn't used to it. Every since that horrible disaster, people had treated Sasuke differently. They hardly even gave him a second glance, as if he was…going to break from their stares. He eventually became used to the silence, but this blonde was shattering his protective shell. Sasuke gathered up the courage to say something.

"I-I just had somewhere I n-needed to go." Sasuke stuttered silently. Naruto looked surprised to hear a response from him.

"Was it so important that you couldn't even thank me? That's rude you know." Naruto scowled.

"S-sorry." Sasuke apologized. He just wanted Naruto to go away, but instead the blonde smiled and sat…down…_next_ to him!

"It's alright! By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled. Then he turned over to his friends on the other side of the room. "Hey! I'm gonna sit next to Sasuke this time, okay?" Some other students looked at him strangely as he shouted.

"Whatever." His two friends said in unison. Sasuke stared in disbelief at Naruto's laid back behavior. How could he just talk to random people and decide to sit next to them out of the blue? Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked hurriedly. "Cause if you don't want me here, I can leave. I don't mean to barge in." Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"No…it's okay." He said quietly, shocking himself that he would ever agree to this. He silently turned back to his book and continued to read, attempting to relieve himself from his nervousness. Sasuke had always found comfort in his books, diving into fantastical worlds unknown from his own tortured one. Unfortunately, his book held no relief because he was dealing with something that won't go away. A person. Sasuke felt eyes on him. He turned his head and found two cobalt orbs eyeing him.

"What're you reading?" Naruto asked. Sasuke, once again, felt unfamiliar with having to talk so much.

"Uh, The Divine Comedy." Sasuke answered.

"Cool, so how is it? Is it funny?" Naruto questioned dumbly. Sasuke couldn't help but crack a little smile. _Is it funny?! _Naruto seemed stunned that Sasuke grinned.

"The Devine Comedy is a classic book about the Greek's interpretation of the afterlife. It's far from funny." Sasuke explained with traces of the smile left on his lips.

"Uh…I knew that! I was just testing you! Sure, sure, I know _all_ about that book. I've read it a few times already." Naruto tried to redeem himself. His attempts made Sasuke smile again. Feeling more comfortable, Sasuke put his book away and listened to the tan blonde prattle on. About fifteen minutes _after_ the class was supposed to start, Hatake finally arrived.

"All right, people! Let's get settled! Take out your notes from last class so we can continue." The teacher shouted over the loud noise in the room. Students filed back to their seats and rummaged through their bookbags for notes. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was searching through his neat binder. Giggling slightly to himself, Naruto grabbed his notes and prepared for the long and boring lecture on numbers. Maybe this class wouldn't be so boring this year.

End Prologue

**So??? Did you like it??? Leave a review please! Don't be a jerk, though.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah...it's kinda short. '--**

Chapter 1

"Shit! No! Crap! Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he looked over his test grade, D-.

"God, Naruto. You really suck at this, don't you?" Kiba said plainly.

"Shut up, Kiba! If _you're_ so smart, then what did you get?!" Naruto asked nastily.

"B+. Lucky for me, I'm not as dumb as you." He teased. Naruto scowled and looked disappointedly at his paper. He was so sure that he had at least gotten a C when he was taking it. He needed help if he was ever going to make it to his junior year. An idea popped into Naruto's head.

"I'll be right back." He said. Naruto got up and headed to the back of the room where a certain genius was sitting.

"…what is it this time, Naruto?" Sasuke sighed when he saw the blonde. Naruto leaned on Sasuke's desk nonchalantly, rather close to Sasuke's face.

"Say Sasuke, you're a brainy guy." Naruto complimented

"I guess." Sasuke blushed.

"What did you get on the test?"

"An A. Why?" Sasuke inquired. He wondered where all of this was leading to.

"Please tutor me!!" Naruto begged. He got on his knees and clasped his hands together. Sasuke looked at him with surprise. He wasn't exactly expecting this.

"Uh…I don't know, Naruto. I've got a lot of extra classes…"

"Aw, c'mon! Please?! Pretty, pretty please with ramen on top?!?!" Naruto pleaded. He made the most pathetic sad-puppy face that he could conjure up.

"I guess…I have some time at night." Sasuke gave in.

"HELL YES!!" Naruto beamed with satisfaction. "Can we start tonight?! I've got a bunch of tests coming up soon! So…I could use the extra help."

"Sure, I guess. Where should we meet?"

"How about my dorm? You can come after you're finished classes."

"O-okay…"

"Right! Just give me a call when you're done class!" Naruto smiled as he handed Sasuke a piece of paper with his number on it. The bell rang and Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke as he left for Chemistry. Sasuke stared at the tiny piece of paper happily. He still couldn't believe that he knew, much less befriended the charismatic blonde. He felt happy for the first time in years.

Naruto had finished his classes for the day, but it was only 3:00. Sasuke wouldn't be done for another few hours, so he had _plenty_ of time to clean his messy room from hell. He'd worked his ass off for two hours before he was finally satisfied. Almost if on cue, a knock interrupted the silence.

"It's unlocked." Naruto called. The door opened slowly and Sasuke stepped in with a heap of books.

"C-Can you h-help please?" He begged. Naruto rushed to help Sasuke with the books.

"Jeez, Sasuke! How many books does your class need!?" Naruto asked, gasping under the weight of the books. Sasuke chuckled nervously and set the books down on the floor and Naruto did the same. Sasuke looked around the small dorm. It was surprisingly clean, totally unlike what he had expected from the blonde. He stopped his musings and thought about where to start.

"Well….what exactly do you need…help…with?"

"EVERYTHING! I suck at this!!"

"Uh…what's your next test?"

"Um….I think that it's the Trigonometry one next week."

"Ok, then let's start there." For some reason, Sasuke felt extremely nervous to be in Naruto's dorm. Never before had he been so social. Naruto brought out this completely different person in him. He hastily looked for the Trig book to start tutoring.

FF a few hours

"So it all leads back to the formula that we first took notes o-….Naruto!" Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at him…_again._

"W-what!?"

"You w-were staring a-at me…"

"Oh! Um…sorry."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am! I understand things a lot better now! I-It's just that…it's um…getting late." Naruto stuttered, thoroughly embarrassed about being caught. He just couldn't help himself. Sasuke was like a porcelain doll. He had perfectly pale skin, ebony eyes, red-tinted lips, and it seemed that if you handled him too roughly he would break into a thousand little pieces.

"Oh, should I leave?" Sasuke couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No! I…do you want something to drink…or eat? There are a few vending machines downstairs, I could get something. There really isn't anything here… " Naruto trailed off.

"Um, just water please." Sasuke said politely. Naruto nodded and went to the door.

"I'll be right back!" He smiled. Sasuke didn't realize how tired he was until he sat waiting for Naruto to come back. He yawned and stretched out on the floor.

'I'll just close my eyes for a minute….' Were his lasts thoughts before slipping through the line between consciousness and unconsciousness. Ah, sweet oblivion.

Naruto came back up the steps to his dorm, holding water, Gatorade, and some chips he had gotten from the vending machines. He unlocked his door and stepped in.

"Hey Sasuke, I got your-…." Naruto trailed off when he saw the sleeping Uchiha on the floor. He chuckled softly and set down his load of stuff. Quietly, he stepped over to his sleeping friend and peered at his angelic face. Sasuke's expression was soft and peaceful. He really _did_ look like an angel. Naruto decided that he wouldn't let Sasuke sleep on the floor. Gently, he scooped him up bridal-style and set him down on the bed. Naruto pulled the blankets over Sasuke and found a place on the couch. They would continue the lesson later…

End Chapter 1

**Well?? Did you like it??? Tell me!!! cough Review please.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke cracked his eyes open as the morning light seeped through the window shades. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow.

'_Wait…this isn't my pillow. This one is lumpy and smells like…ramen?' _Sasuke lifted his face in confusion. This wasn't his dorm room, either. When his eyes adjusted, he looked around the unfamiliar space. A load snore caught his attention and he snapped his head to the couch. There, a disheveled blonde shifted in his sleep, mumbling incoherent words that sounded something like, "_Damn Care Bears. So friggin' happy all the time. Give me my freaking ramen back_." Sasuke's face turned an interesting shade of crimson. He fell asleep in Naruto's dorm?!

As quietly as possible, Sasuke got out from under the covers and touched his feet to the cold, hard-wood floor. He hissed loudly at the sudden temperature change and stood still in his spot, glancing warily at the sandy blonde on the couch. When Naruto didn't stir, he got up the courage to move forward in search of his text books. They were strewn on the floor by Naruto. He shook his head and bent down to gather them. As he was picking up a large English book, it slipped from his hands and landed rather noisily on his foot. Sasuke let out a pained yelp, but bit his lip before it could turn in to a full out scream. He waited to see a reaction from Naruto. He didn't even flinch in his sleep.

"He sure is a heavy sleeper." Sasuke whispered faintly to himself. Suddenly, Naruto sat straight up on the couch, looking around wildly. '_Of course,'_ Sasuke stood frozen in place as he watched the blonde spaz out from being woken up. Naruto's eyes finally rested on Sasuke and gave him a small smile.

"Oh, it was just you Sasuke." Naruto sighed with relief. "You scared me there."

"S-Sorry, Naruto." Sasuke apologized. Said blonde then looked at Sasuke's current position.

"Hey, what were you doing anyways?" He asked.

"I-I was just getting my books." Sasuke answered. Naruto frowned and stared at the books scattered on the floor.

"Were you trying to leave?" He asked softly.

"Well, i-it's just- I didn't want to wake you up, a-and falling asleep in your b-bed-" Sasuke stuttered nervously, not wanting drive away the only friend he had. Naruto flashed him a big, award-winning smile.

"It's okay! You need help? All the books together weigh a ton!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed with relief and nodded his head, accepting the blonde's help. Naruto got up from the couch and began gathering the rest of the books that Sasuke hadn't picked up.

"Thanks." Sasuke said gratefully. The blonde smiled brightly.

"Hey, do you want me to carry these to your dorm?" Naruto offered. Sasuke thought for a moment, a little reluctant. Then brushed the feeling aside.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Sasuke gave a small smile. Naruto nodded and slipped on his shoes and so did Sasuke.

On the way to Sasuke's dorm, the two chatted happily.

"I really appreciate you helping me with classes, Sasuke. I mean, I'm starting to understand things a little more clearer!" Naruto chuckled proudly.

"It's 'a little more clearly', Naruto. And I only taught you for one night." Sasuke corrected. Naruto scoffed and shifted the books in his arms.

"Jeez, you sound just like my grandmother." Naruto puffed his cheek in annoyance. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. They soon arrived at Sasuke's dorm, and he prayed that his roommate, Shino, wasn't there.

He fished through his pocket to find his keys. After a few moments of fruitless searching, he finally felt the rough metal of his dorm key. Sasuke pulled it out and stuck the key into the hole and unlocked the door. He opened it and told Naruto to wait outside.

Sasuke walked in, dropped his books on the coffee table, and looked around to see if Shino was there.

"Shino?" He called. Nothing. He sighed in relief and gestured for Naruto to come in.

"Who's Shino?" Naruto asked while he set the books down.

"Hm? Oh, he's my room mate." Sasuke answered.

"Then why did you make me wait outside?"

"Shino's…well…a little anti-social…and creepy." He shuddered as he recalled his roommate's odd behaviors. Sasuke was _extremely_ disappointed when he'd been assigned a two-person dorm. He would've rented an apartment off campus, be he'd just recently been laid off from his job and couldn't afford to.

"Like you?" Naruto teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well…thanks for um…helping me with my books." He said awkwardly. "When do you want me to tutor you again?"

"Um, well it can't be tonight. I've got a party to go to at Kiba's…" Naruto began. Sasuke felt a pang of disappointment that he wouldn't see the blonde tonight. Naruto's eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey! Why don't you come?"

"Huh?" Sasuke said dumbly.

"Yeah! Why don't you come with me to the party? Kiba said I could bring some other friends!" The blonde chirped happily.

"W-Well I don't know…I don't really go to parties…" Sasuke was barely used to talking to Naruto, how was he supposed to go to a party full of people!? Fear and doubt filled his mind at the thought of socializing with a bunch of students he didn't know.

"Aww, please Sasuke-kun?!" Naruto begged, dishing out his puppy-eyes. Sasuke's eye twitched with irritation, but he couldn't resist the eyes! No one can resist the eyes!!

"…Fine. I'll come." Sasuke sighed, immediately dreading his choice. Naruto grinned happily.

"Great! I'll come pick you up around six-ish! OH, and it's just a casual part, so you don't have to wear a tux or something!" Naruto babbled. Sasuke swore that he saw stars emitting from the blonde.

Before Sasuke could change his mind, the blonde had bid him goodbye and was well out the door. Anxiety started to twist in brunette's stomach as he anticipated everything that could go wrong that night.

'This is going to be horrible…'


End file.
